Koopa Gets Crushed
by Yoshi and Koopa
Summary: Koopa Troopa's seaside house in Koopa Beach gets destroyed by a water wave, causing him to move into a house right near Mario and Luigi's Pipe House. As a result, he starts to hang around with Luigi, which makes hiding his "secret" much more difficult...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: _Well, this is going to be... controversial. Yes, here we have some Luigi x Koopa Troopa Yaoi. I know, it's weird, but oh well. It was actually originally going to be a Luigi x Yoshi story, but Koopa Troopa is more... "compatible" with Luigi in terms of his body shape and stuff. This story is based on my first time playing Super Mario Kart, back when I was, like, 8 or something. I always played as Koopa, and since Luigi is Koopa's major rival in that game, I thought there was something between them... I'm weird like that. I'm still thinking about including a... *ahem*... "socialization" scene between Luigi and Koopa towards the end of the story, if you know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy, and please review. You can even flame me if you want. Just review. And dance with a Zebra._

* * *

It was another new day in the Mushroom Kingdom. In a cloudy morning, Luigi got up from the bed feeling a lonely vibe around him. He felt that something was missing, that something seemed off. Mario was still sleeping, dreaming of pasta and ravioli, as usual.

"I think I need to go get some fresh air...", said Luigi. He went out to take a walk around the park of Toad Town, where many Toads were hanging around, enjoying life. Eventually, Luigi started to see many couples of Toads and... female Toads around the park. All the Toads and female Toads flirting with each other made Luigi feel uncomfortable. There was something about it that was somehow making Luigi lose his confidence. Eventually, Luigi spotted Mario with Princess Peach near the fountain.

"Oh hey, Luigi! I'm going with the Princess to the castle. Do you want to come with us, lil' bro.?" Mario asked his younger brother.

"Sorry, bro., but I'm not feeling very well... I need to go home..." Luigi said in a sad tone, which got Mario concerned about his younger brother.

"Are you okay, Luigi?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine... don't worry about me, bro.!" Luigi went home with a somewhat depressed vibe around him. Mario and the Princess watched him walking slowly, looking down, visibly sad. The two of them were deeply concerned with Luigi's current state.

"I hope he gets better... so, let's get going, eh, Princess?", said Mario as they left for the castle.

When Luigi finally got home, he immediately headed for the plumber's room, where the only thing that could fully understand him was found - his diary. It was as though his best friend was the diary, because he could share some of his most dark secrets and situations that no one would fully comprehend. With a good ol' pen in hands, Luigi opened his diary with inspiration and started writing on it:

_Saturday, 09:30 PM_

_Such an awful morning..._

_Everyone around the Mushroom Kingdom has a love interest in some way, shape or form. Seriously, literally every Toad and female Toad were flirting with each other like there is no tomorrow. Then, to top it all off, I see Mario and the Princess Peach talking with each other near the fountain, the two of them flirtatious as ever. If I see one more couple, I swear I'll have a breakdown._

_I just can't take it anymore. I've been looking for a partner since I was a little kid, back when I was slowly finding out my sexual preferences. I've never been successfull at all. When I think someone is my special one, it turns out they are straight or are already in a solid relationship, like what happened with Yoshi. Turns out he really does like that Birdo thing. I just don't know what to do. I just hope people don't start to get suspicious of my sexual orientation..._

As Luigi wrote on his diary, Mario arrived home with a happy look on his face. He had been kissed by the Princess on the cheeks, rather than the nose - it meant something! Luigi quickly hid his diary in the secret basement he had included by remodeling the house.

"Hey, Luigi, guess what! The Princess kissed me... on the cheeks!" Mario said excitingly.

"That's nice.", a rather dismissive response by Luigi. The two brothers then noticed a truck outside. It was apparently a truck for moving out. Someone was moving to a house right near the brothers' house. Mario and Luigi rushed outside to see who was moving to the nearby house. However, all that they could see was pieces of furniture. Most of them were patterned after Koopa Shells, and eventually, Luigi spotted none other than Koopa Troopa himself!

"Hey, Mario, look! It's Koopa Troopa!", said Luigi.

"Hello there, Mario and Luigi! How's it goin'?" Koopa asked in a cheerful tone.

"We're doing all right. Hey, what happened to make you move out from the beach?" Mario asked.

"Oh, it was terrible... normally, the waters of the sea surrounding my beach are very tranquil, but yesterday, the most furious wave flooded my seaside house!"

"I'm sorry for you, Koopa..." Luigi replied.

"Now I have to live here in the city, at least temporarily until my house is fixed up." Koopa looked down, with visible sadness on his eyes. The brothers tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Koopa, you'll soon be able to move back to the beach!" Mario said whilst giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Now, if you excuse me, I must set things up in my new house. See ya!" As Koopa made his way to the new house, Princess Daisy walked down the street, spotting Mario and Luigi across from the Toad Shop on the way. The tomboy princess approached the bros.

"Howdy, guys! Hey, Luigi, we need to have a little talk..." said Princess Daisy.

"Oh... sure, I'll just leave you two alone then!", said Mario. He went to see Koopa's new house, leaving Luigi and Daisy alone so that they could have their talk.

"So, Luigi... I've been... I've been thinking of revealing my secret... to everyone..." Princess Daisy murmured to Luigi.

"Revealing... your secret? YOU SAID WHAT NOW?!" Luigi panicked upon hearing that Daisy was about to reveal her "secret" to everyone.

"Calm down, sweetie! It's just that I don't care what everyone thinks of it, you know... I just want to tell everyone once and for all, that I am lesbian..." murmured Daisy once again. She didn't want everyone overhearing it just yet.

"But... no! You can't do that! People will start to get suspicious of MY secret... and I sure as shell ain't revealing it publicly!" Luigi said whilst sweating uncontrollably.

"Look, Luigi, you don't have to be afraid of telling everyone that you're gay! I'm sure everyone will accept you for who you are. Just do it!" said Princess Daisy trying to convince Luigi into revealing his darkest secret.

"No, I won't do it... fine, Daisy, tell everyone that you're lesbian. I'll just deal with the suspicions, just like before you showed up on the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Grow up, man! You can't hide your secret forever! Eventually, someone will find out!", shouted Daisy. Thankfully, there weren't any Toads that could hear this nearby, much to Luigi's relief.

"Nevermind me, Daisy. I don't want to get in your way. I won't be mad if you reveal your secret to everyone, I promise!" Luigi said whilst smiling at Daisy, getting more calm after the whole shouting and stuff.

"Okay, Luigi... but I still hope you do the same. You'll see how good it feels to let this secret out of your mind..." Daisy was still trying to convince Luigi about revealing his secret.

"Good luck, Daisy..." Daisy walked away, trying to build up courage to tell everyone that she is lesbian. With that, Luigi immediately thought of his diary, wanting to write on it about the recent events and such. As soon as he got home, the pesky plumber went to his secret basement, and started writing:

_Saturday, 13:50 PM_

_Wow... just... wow! Lots of things happening around here. Let me tell you about it, my dear secret diary._

_To start off, Koopa Troopa just moved to a new home, right near our Pipe House. We noticed a huge truck, followed by pieces of furniture beind carried around, and eventually Koopa himself greeted us, saying that his previous seaside hut got flooded by a water wave in the beach. Poor Koopa... now he has to live temporarily in the city until he can fix the hut up. Man, it's been ages since we last saw Koopa... he is much taller and... *ahem*... "nicer-looking", if you know what I mean, secret diary! Tee-hee, of course you know, you know all of my secrets... but yeah, I think Koopa has been working out or something. Maybe someday he can trump the King of the Koopas in burliness, ha ha!_

_But that's not all! Right after that, Princess Daisy approached us from across the street and said she wanted to have a "little talk" with me... yeah, you guessed it, diary, it wasn't good stuff. Anyway, basically, she said she wanted to reveal her secret... in other words, she wants to tell everyone that she is lesbian! Can you believe that? If she does tell everyone, then... I'm done for! It'll make hiding my sexual orientations a lot harder, since I won't have a girl to pretend I have a crush on! I tried to change her mind, but stubborn as Daisy is... she'll just do it anyway! Oh dear, maybe I should think of revealing my secret too... we'll see about that..._

Luigi then closed the diary and got out from the secret basement. Right as he got back from the basement, someone knocked on the door. Luigi opened it, and saw Koopa Troopa.

"Hey, Luigi! Sorry for bothering you... but could you please lend me your blender, if you're not using it? I really need it, you know..." Koopa asked Luigi in a humble tone.

"Oh... of course! Come in!", said Luigi whilst heading for the kitchen. Koopa Troopa was waiting in the living room. Luigi peeked through the door and just stared at Koopa for a few minutes. Koopa was there, looking kinda impatient, waiting for the dang blender. Luigi just couldn't stop staring at him. Soon, the plumber started to feel his stomach all fuzzy, something he has never felt before. He started to think of the name "Koopa Troopa" non-stop in his mind. Very weird.

"H-here it is, Koopa..." Luigi finally gave the blender to Koopa. However, something was going on with him. Not only was his stomach fuzzy again, but, when Koopa grabbed the blender, he touched Luigi's finger, which sent chills up his spine. Luigi gulped down, and kept staring at Koopa again.

"Thanks a bunch, Luigi!" Koopa said and left the house, happy with the blender.

"Y-y-you're w-welcome... Koopa..." Luigi said quietly to himself. Those five minutes felt like years to Luigi. He couldn't get the image of Koopa touching his finger and staring at him out of his mind. Luigi was still having goosebumps everytime he thought of that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi was alone in the Pipe House. He was there, laying down on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, thinking of what had just happened. He was still thinking of that moment with the blender and Koopa's hand, scratching his head, trying to figure out what those weird feelings could mean. Suddenly, Mario bursts the main door open and screams Luigi's name.

"LUIGI! Hurry up, Princess Daisy is going to make an important announcement in the castle!" Mario shouted. However, that was still not enough to break Luigi from the chain of thoughts, so Mario impatiently grabbed Luigi's hand and the two rushed down the street to Princess Peach's Castle. There were thousands of Toads around the castle, waiting impatiently for Daisy's announcement. Eventually, Princess Peach appeared before everyone.

"Greetings, everyone. Thanks for coming. As you may all know, my best friend and Princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy, has an important announcement to make." Peach then passed the word to Daisy.

"All right, everyone, I'll just get this out there. I have to tell y'all a... "secret" of mine..." As Daisy said this, Luigi figured it out. She was going to tell everyone. It was too late to stop her by now.

"I've been hiding this secret since I was a little kid, back when I didn't even dream of becoming the Princess of Sarasaland... but I feel I should not hold this secret anymore..." The Toads started to get impatient.

"All right... I can do this... Uh... Um... ... I AM LESBIAN, OKAY?!" And, with that, Daisy's secret was no longer a secret. Everyone got utterly shocked at the reveal. The Toads were simply speechless, everyone with their jaws dropped. However, Princess Peach didn't seem surprised at all. She was just looking at Daisy, as if to give her support.

"Well... that's it... I'm lesbian, and have always been... Peach, my friend, already knows this from long ago, but I just now have found the courage to tell everyone like that..." Daisy looked down, slightly embarassed, covering her face with her eyes.

"Too late... now I've done it... I just hope y'all accept me as I am..." Suddenly, a Toad leaped right in front of Daisy.

"Of course we will accept you! Why wouldn't we? You're still our old, beloved Princess Daisy!" This was followed by applauses from everyone, including Peach. They were all amazed at Daisy's courage and determination. Peach hugged Daisy, and all the Toads continued to applaud the tomboyish princess, not minding her sexuality.

"Way to go, Daisy! Haha!" Mario said in a cheerful tone.

"_Oh no... Daisy actually did it... I'm super happy for her, but what about poor ol' me? What if people suspect of my sexuality too?_" Luigi thought to himself. He had a visible look of concern on his face, which caught the attention of Koopa Troopa, who was nearby. Luigi walked up to the fountain and sat there, staring at his reflection on the bright blue waters. Eventually, Koopa's reflection appeared on the waters as Koopa Troopa himself sat next to Luigi.

"Luigi... I'm sorry to hear that your love interest isn't compatible..." said Koopa quietly. Luigi gulped down, his memories of Koopa quickly flashing through his head. He stared at Koopa again for a few seconds.

"D-d-don't worry, Koopa... I'm fine..."

"I just wish I could do something to help you, Luigi..." Koopa blinked at Luigi, followed by a brief moment of silence as Luigi gulped down again. He started to sweat uncontrollably, his heart pounding very fast. Somehow, Luigi was feeling very happy. It was as if all the problems went away when Koopa sat next to him. He felt protected. The thundercloud that was raining above him was replaced by a beautiful rainbow.

"Ooooh, man, I can't see someone that sad... it looks like someone needs a hug!" Koopa Troopa proceeded to hug Luigi, trying to cheer him up and transfer good vibes into his energy field. As soon as Koopa touched Luigi, he got goosebumps. It was like he had entered a portal to a beautiful paradise, where nothing in the world could reach him. Nothing except peace and happiness. Luigi's legs started to feel shaky. His heart pounded even faster than before. He was blushing uncontrollably.

"There... do you feel better now, Luigi?" Koopa asked Luigi.

"I... I... I..." Luigi was losing control of his mind and heart. He just wanted to lay on Koopa Troopa's lap.

"I know what'll make you feel better. C'mon, I'll take you to the McToad's!" Koopa said cheerfully and proceeded to take Luigi to the nearby McToad's.

"How's your drink, Luigi?"

"It... It... It's awesome, Koopa Troopa..." Luigi could barely speak proper sentences. He couldn't think of anything but Koopa. Everywhere he looked, he saw Koopa. Those feelings were new to Luigi.

After they finished their drink, Koopa Troopa and Luigi slowly walked down the street, looking down. Luigi's heart pounded fast, his stomach as fuzzy as before, his legs shaking a bit. Everytime he tried to look at Koopa, he would blush and gulp down. As they approached the Pipe House, Koopa smiled at Luigi

"I see you're feeling a lot better now, Luigi! That's great!" Koopa then proceeded to hug Luigi once again, this time for longer. Luigi was just smiling through it all. He felt like he was in heaven.

"If you need me, just visit me at my house! See you!" said Koopa as he went home. Luigi watched Koopa walking slowly, as he put his hand on his chest, and smiled. Then...

"I... I... I love you..."

Luigi rushed into the secret basement on his house. He got the pen, and started writing on his diary with a never-ending smile:

_Saturday, 20:45 PM_

_Finally... after so many years... I've found my special one!_

_Princess Daisy did it - she told everyone in a public announcement that she is lesbian. I'm happy for her, and I wish her good luck on her life. She has always been a great friend to me, and one of the few who understand me. Obviously, I was shocked. Everyone was. I was speechless, and had to find a place where I could think straight for a moment. Then... there he was... sweet Koopa. He came to cheer me up. He sat by my side, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I started to blush and sweat, my legs were shaky, my heart pounded way too fast. I felt protected by him. When he approached me, all my problems and sad vibes dissipated. I could feel his cheerful, happy, golden vibe. It's very rare to meet someone with such good energy around themselves._

_Then, he hugged me - yes, he hugged me. As soon as he touched me, I lost control of my mind and heart. I couldn't think of anything but him. I felt that he was the only one who could thoroughly understand me. Somehow, I could almost feel that he was keeping a secret, just like me. Who knows, maybe he is hiding the same secret as me... the way he stared at me with those beautiful eyes... oh, Koopa, who knew I'd fall in love with you, of all people? I just can't help it... I am... I am deeply in love with Koopa Troopa..._

_We went to the McToad's. I was staring at him the whole time, I just couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so cute, drinking from the straw with those soft lips... I wanted to kiss him, in all honesty... I feel Koopa Troopa is my closest friend... yet I want to be more than just friends with him. I want him to play a much larger role in my life, and I want to be a part of his life. Never before had I met someone nicer and gentler than Koopa. I don't know how I'll handle this... I don't know if Koopa will accept me..._

_I only know one thing - I love that guy. Oh, how I love that guy!_

As Luigi finished his diary entry, he started to reminisce about the fun, happy moments he's had with Koopa Troopa. All the go-kart races, the tennis and golf matches, the parties, always so cheerful and energetic. During those events, Mario would always flirt with the Princess, and Toad would always hang around them, shipping them to no end like a Shipper on Deck; Bowser didn't like to talk with anyone; Donkey Kong would just eat bananas non-stop, defending his banana bunch if anyone approached. The only one who expressed interest in talking with anyone or sharing fun moments with the others was Koopa.

"Hey, Luigi... are you okay? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mario said as he entered Pipe House.

"I'm fine, bro. I've just been to the McToad's with Koopa - he definitely cheered me up!" Luigi said happily.

"Oh... nice, Luigi! I thought you'd be very sad now..." Mario patted on Luigi's back.

"Nah, I'm not sad at all, bro.!" Luigi said, whilst thinking of Koopa Troopa.

"It looks like you'll have to find another girl, eh Luigi? Hee-hee..."

"I think... I think I've already found someone..." Luigi said in a confident tone.

"Oh, really? Who is it, Mario must know!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now... Good night, bro.!" Luigi then headed for the bedroom, leaving Mario very curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning in the Mushroom Kingdom! Only this time, Luigi was happier to see the light of the day. As soon as he heard the birds singing peacefully outside, Luigi leaped out of the bed and started to dance happily across the bedroom. He went outside and stared at Koopa's house with passionate eyes. Luigi was literally waiting for Koopa Troopa to come out. Mario got up shortly.

"Oh hey, Luigi, what are you doing?" Mario asked curiously.

"Hey, bro., I was here... uh... just admiring Koopa Troopa's house. It looks cool, doesn't it?" Luigi replied.

"Yeah, it sure does!" As Mario and Luigi were talking with each other, Koopa finally came out from his house. However, Koopa was not alone, as Yoshi had a sleepover at Koopa's.

"What?! ...Yoshi?!" Luigi said. It was no surprise that Yoshi and Koopa were best friends, but Luigi seemed shocked, if not a little annoyed, at the fact that Yoshi had a sleepover at Koopa's.

"Oh, it's Yoshi and Koopa! From the looks of it, they're going to have a picnic!" Mario said. Luigi's jealousy started to become much more apparent as he watched Yoshi and Koopa walking off into the distance, his right eye twitching and his heart pounding fast.

"Are you okay, Luigi" Mario asked, concerned about his brother's state.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Luigi replied. The jealousy totally got him.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Koopa were setting everything up for their picnic in the Mushroom Meadows. Koopa Troopa seemed so distant, which got Yoshi slightly worried. It was as if Koopa was hiding a secret. Yoshi and Koopa were best friends, and there were no secrets between them, but somehow, Yoshi could feel he was hiding something. Koopa is usually very talkative, but he hadn't spoken a single word since they had arrived at the meadows.

"Uh... Koopa? Are you okay? You seem a little distant... " Yoshi asked.

"Oh, don't worry Yoshi, I'm fine, honest!" Koopa replied, yet Yoshi felt something was going on with Koopa.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yoshi asked, being the deliciously friendly dinosaur he is.

"Yeah, I know... But there's nothing wrong, I swear!" Koopa was starting to get worried. He was sweating a little.

"C'mon, Koopa... I know you want to tell me something! Please... tell me! Yoshi!" With that, Koopa thought to himself and decided to bite the bullet.

"Okay, Yoshi, you won... I'll tell you, but this is going to take awhile, heh..." Koopa said.

"Does it... have something to do with... well, you know... your "orientation", Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Well... more or less... I'll explain." Koopa replied as they both sat down.

"It all started back in 1992, when the very first go-kart racing tournament was being held in the Mushroom Kingdom... they needed eight participants for the tournament, but back in the day, they were a bit short on capable participants..."

"Yeah, I remember that we hadn't yet met many of our current friends like Daisy and Wario!" Yoshi added.

"So, they invited me for the competition. However, I was completely new to Mario's crew, and you were the only one I was familiar with."

"Yeah, you're always so timid, teehee!" Yoshi added again.

"I felt so out of place... like a fish out of the water! Everyone was so familiar with each other, they knew each other so well... it made me feel uncomfortable, even though the races were fun."

"Wait... you felt uncomfortable, even in my presence?" Yoshi asked with a sad face.

"No, don't get me wrong! I loved, and love, your presence, it's just that you liked to sleep a lot... so I was usually left alone, haha!" Koopa patted on Yoshi's back.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I felt really left out... but... in my first day, when I was really inexperient with the go-karting stuff... there was that one guy... well, you probably know who I'm talking about..." Koopa said whilst blushing.

"Actually, I don't... who was it?!" Yoshi asked.

"Well... it was... uh... Luigi!" Koopa said with a cute smile.

"Oooooh... Luigi, uh? Tell me more!" Yoshi was very curious about the whole thing.

"Okay... well, Luigi was the first one to greet me at the Mario Kart Lobby. I still remember it perfectly..."

* * *

Whilst Koopa was talking, a flashback shows Koopa Troopa's first day in the Mushroom Kingdom's go-kart racing tournament. As he looked at the door to the Mario Kart Lobby, which was the central place for the racers to prepare between races and generally have a fun time together, Koopa gulped down, nervous. He finally entered the lobby and found everyone talking with each other. Almost no one noticed Koopa, which made him feel even worse. However, as Koopa looked around, trying to find Yoshi, he was greeted by a cute handsome green-clad plumber, which immdiately caught Koopa's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to the racing tournament!" said the plumber.

"Uh... um... thanks..." Koopa replied.

"What's your name?" The plumber asked Koopa.

"Um... my name is... uh... Koopa Troopa. But you can call me Koopa." The poor turtle was so nervous, he was sweating and gulping down every few seconds.

"Nice to meet you, Koopa! My name is Luigi."

"Oh... I knew it! You're the famous hero from the Mushroom Kingdom!" Koopa started to feel better and more relieved.

"Heh, nice... finally someone who recognizes me!" Luigi replied, in reference to all the times his name and role as a hero were forgotten by everyone.

"So, want me to show you the around?" asked Luigi.

"Oh... uh... sure! That'd be nice..." said Koopa, feeling nervous again. He could barely make eye contact with Luigi, the poor Koopa.

* * *

"And here we have the garage. Well... I think that covers it. I hope you enjoy the races!" said Luigi cheerfully. He then blinked at Koopa, which caused the uneasy turtle to blush.

"Oh... thanks!" Koopa then ran off to find Yoshi.

"_Wow... that Luigi guy is cute! I just hope he doesn't get me distracted during the races, teehee... I better find Yoshi!_" Koopa thought to himself.

A race in Mario Circuit was about to start. Since he had just recently arrived at the lobby, Koopa Troopa would start that particular race in seventh place. Everyone was starting their engines when Lakitu appeared from the sky with his trusty fishing rod and starting light. Just before the countdown, Koopa noticed Luigi in first place. For some reason, at the sight of the green-clad plumber, he started to shake uncontrollably.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" And the race started. Koopa Troopa was driving pretty smoothly for a beginner, performing the turns rather tightly and precisely. Eventually, Koopa Troopa passed everyone with skillful use of his Green Shell weapons, placing the strategically along the course. Everyone was impressed with the little turtle. However, Luigi was still there, cruising along in first place. He pulled really far ahead of everyone.

"C'mon... I wanna win this race..." said Koopa as he fighted for first place, with a Mushroom in his item slot. Eventually, Koopa finally caught up to Luigi in the final stretch. Koopa used his Mushroom as soon as he saw Luigi,, which caused his kart to receive a huge boost in speed. The speed boost was more than enough to propel Koopa Troopa past Luigi and into the finish line, giving Koopa the victory at the last moment.

"Yay! Way to go, Koopa!" Everyone applauded Koopa for winning the race. Koopa himself was extremely timid, so he just waved to everyone whilst blushing and looking down, smiling.

"Wow, Koopa! I'm impressed. Congrats!" said Luigi.

"Thanks, Luigi... sorry for snatching away the victory at the last moment like that!" said Koopa apologetically.

"Haha, it's okay, Koopa. Seriously, though, you did awesome!" said Luigi. They both shook their hands, which sent chills down Koopa's spine.

The last race of that day was about to start in Rainbow Road. This psychedelic, amazing, magical course made up of mystic rainbow appears every once in a while in the orbit of the Mushroom Planet, everytime in a different shape and form. The Rainbow Road is one of the most beautiful celestial manifestations in the Mushroom World, so a kart racing tournament is held in its honor.

Koopa Troopa, now in first place, started his engine as Lakitu started his countdown.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" This time, Koopa got the famed Rocket Boost, a particularly difficult feat to pull off in the karting world.

"I must win this one... please!" said Koopa as he drove past a Star Thwomp. Koopa seemed to have an incredible talent in kart racing, as he maintained first place for most of the race. However...

"Oh no!" Koopa shouted as he got hit by a Star Thwomp, costing him seconds and coins. Luigi managed to catch up to Koopa but was still behind him. Luigi threw a Banana Peel right into Koopa's path.

"Ugh..." Koopa shouted as he performed a crazy maneuver to dodge the Banana, successfully pulling it off in the process. He then crossed the finish line.

And there he was - Koopa received his trophy in the awards ceremony! Everyone applauded him as he waved his hand to the rest of the racers.

Later during that day, Koopa was alone in Rainbow Road, sitting by the edge whilst staring at the starry skies. Luigi took notice and approached him, sitting by his side.

"Congrats, Koopa. You're a Mario Kart expert!" said Luigi smiling.

"Thanks, Luigi... I'd probably not be here if it wasn't for you though... you gave me confidence when you greeted me!" said Koopa.

"LUIGI!" Mario called for his brother, inviting him for a drink in the bar of the Mario Kart Lobby.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Luigi, inviting Koopa along with him.

"Luigi... I..." Koopa thought to himself as they walked off into the bar.

* * *

"And that's where I started to... well... develop feelings for Luigi...", finished Koopa.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" said Yoshi.

"Yeah, it may be, but... everything changed when Daisy showed up in the Mushroom Kingdom..."


	4. Chapter 4

Another flashback shows Princess Daisy arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom. She took residence in Princess Peach's Castle, since she was good friends with Princess Peach herself.

"Welcome, Princess Daisy! I hope you enjoy living in our kingdom!" said Peach.

"Oh, I'm sure I will!" said Daisy cheerfully.

"You must meet our heroes. They are waiting for us at the main hall." The two Princesses then headed for the main hall, where Mario and Luigi were patiently waiting for them.

"Mario! Luigi! This is Princess Daisy, my best friend and Princess of Sarasaland. She has moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and will live here in the castle."

"Hello, Daisy! Welcome to the Kingdom!", said Mario. He kissed her hand elegantly, showing respect.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy. Welcome!" said Luigi. He also kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mario and Luigi! I've heard tales of your heroic adventures. You two rock!" Daisy gave the brothers a thumbs up, showing off her tomboyish personality. She didn't care for being elegant and girly like Peach.

"Daisy, I'm sure you'll love our next tennis tournament.", said Peach.

"Oooh, I love tennis!" Daisy replied excitingly.

"The first game will be held tomorrow!" said Peach as she pointed towards the tennis stadium that was located close to the castle.

While the Princesses were talking with each other, Luigi was thinking to himself, staring at Daisy.

"_Hmmm... Daisy seems to be a tomboy... maybe it means that..._"

In the next day, the first tennis matches of the tournament were being held in the court. Luigi and Daisy were paired up as partners for the Doubles match. They had just won their first match, and were talking with each other in a corner.

"So, Daisy... you come from Sarasaland, right?" Luigi tried to break the silence.

"Yeah, that's right. Life was getting extremely lonely in Sarasaland... I was missing female companionship." Daisy replied.

"Oh... but what about the Prince of Sarasaland?" Luigi asked.

"Haha, you're funny. No such thing as a Prince of Sarasaland, sweetie." Daisy's sassiness made the poor plumber feel nervous.

"I see..." Luigi started to feel even more nervous as Daisy stared at him.

"Luigi, I know exactly what you want with this conversation."

"You... know?!" Luigi said as he looked down.

"Well, you seem like a very nice and open-headed person, so I'm just going to have to tell you off unfortunately..." Daisy's statement caused Luigi to become very confuse, like pink zebras dancing atop a gigantic soccer ball.

"You see... I... I... I'm not into boys..."

"Oh... uh..." Luigi was suddenly interrupted by a hot-headed Daisy:

"But don't you dare telling anyone, you hear me?!" shouted Daisy. She felt that she could trust Luigi, and told him of her secret.

"Well, you seem like a nice person too, so I guess I'll...tell you about it..." Luigi started to blush.

"I'm not into girls either... but don't tell anybody!" said Luigi, finally revealing his secret to somebody. Not even Mario knew of his brother's sexuality.

"Wow... that's... nice! Thanks for sharing it with me!" Daisy was happy to find someone with a similar situation to her.

"Daisy... I've never told anyone about this... Not even my brother... I told you because I trust you, and I somehow could feel that you had a secret, like me..." Luigi said.

"Oh, Luigi... you're so sweet..." The two hugged each other.

However, right as they hugged, Koopa Troopa was walking by, and saw them sharing a heartwarming moment. Koopa's jaw dropped as he watched them with sad eyes, almost dropping a tear.

"Luigi..." Koopa said slowly.

* * *

"...after that day, I swore to myself I would forget Luigi and get him out of my mind. It was tough, Yoshi, it was very tough... but eventually... I got over my crush on him..." finished Koopa.

"Awwww, that's sad... Yoshi!"

"Oh gosh, it's 18:30 PM! I can't believe I managed to kill that much time..." Koopa said apologetically. The sun was setting, creating a beautfiul atmosphere in the meadows.

"Well, I've enjoyed our picnic!" said Yoshi.

"Yep, I loved it too! But I guess we should get going now..."

As Yoshi and Koopa headed home, the leaves started to shake as none other than Luigi himself popped out from the bushes - he had been hiding there, spying on Yoshi and Koopa's conversation all along.

"Oh my... I... I am... I..." Luigi was simply speechless.

"So, he did have a crush on... me...", said Luigi as he scratched his head. He was happy, but angry with himself at the same time.

"I can't believe I was so oblivious to his love all this time..." Luigi then fell to the ground, frustrated like a dolphin in a sea of raisin' bran.

"Hmmm... I got it! I need to fix things up with Koopa Troopa!" Luigi said as he stared at the sunset, projecting Koopa Troopa on the sun with his imagination. He was thinking of a way to prove his feelings for Koopa. Even though Koopa stated he has gotten over his crush on Luigi, the plumber wasn't willing to give up.

It was night when Luigi rushed down the meadows back to Toad Town. Instead of heading home, though, he decided to pay a little visit to his beloved Koopa Troopa. As he approached Koopa's new house, things started to get tough for him. He was very nervous, and his hands were shaking like crazy.

"C'mon, Luigi... you can do it... you must do it!", said Luigi to himself as he knocked on the door. It took some time, but eventually... the door opens!

"OH... Uh... Luigi? What brings you here?" Koopa asked, his eyes carefully watching Luigi's every move.

"Uh... hello, Koopa... may... may I come in?"

"Of course." Koopa replied. Even though Koopa didn't seem affected by Luigi's presence in the slightest, they were both feeling very nervous, and Koopa was just trying to hide his uneasiness.

"So... Koopa... I think we need to... you know... have a little "talk" about... things...", said Luigi. His choice of words weren't the best, but at least he was trying.

"About... things? Like what?" asked Koopa.

"Well... I was home reminiscing about the kart races and tennis matches we've had in the past... and I remembered when you showed up in the Mario Kart Lobby for the first time..." Luigi's eyes flashed lovingly when he remembered that day.

"Oh... nice. But I-...", and Koopa was interrupted.

"And then I remembered that moment where we sat next to each other on Rainbow Road..." With that, Koopa Troopa immediately gulped down.

"I remember that moment too... it was awesome." Koopa said as he looked down.

"Yeah, it was nice... Ah, I don't know, maybe I remembered of those moments because of... Daisy and her...", and then Luigi stopped.

"Luigi... Are you trying to tell me something?" Koopa asked, and about time too. Luigi started to blush and stopped for a moment, trying to choose the right words. However, he wasn't quite sure of what to say... or ask...

"I'm confused..." Koopa said with a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on with Luigi and his odd behaviour.

"Sorry, Koopa... I think I'm trying to tell you that..." and Luigi stopped again. He stared at Koopa for a few seconds, his memories of Koopa flashing quickly before his eyes. And then... ... ...


End file.
